Dynamically balanced (also referred to as “self-balanced”) robots and other devices may have a single primary axle and may utilize one or more gyroscopes, accelerometers, motors, and/or the like to remain upright and balanced when in a stationary position. As such, the only portions of the robot or device that contact the ground are one or more wheels coupled to the primary axle. The gyroscopes, accelerometers, motors, and other devices may serve as inputs to a system that continuously applies a balancing torque to the wheels on a primary axle of the dynamically balanced robot or other device to maintain the device's balance and/or positioning. This continuous application of balancing torque may require a constant supply of power to the various components of the dynamically balanced robot or other device. Additionally, constant use of dynamic balance systems may cause components of the dynamic balance system to quickly wear out.